There are various network games (online games) which are popular. In an MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game), for example, several hundred to several thousand players (game terminals or the like) can participate simultaneously, and can individually enjoy an adventure or the like in a vast virtual space.
In this MMORPG, a player can manipulate his/her own character (local character) to defeat an opponent or solve a mystery in order to train the local character while obtaining money (currency in the game) or an item. A big feature of an MMORPG is that a player can meet another player (character) and enter an adventure together or enjoy conversations with each other.
In such a technical field, an art of a network game system that easily refers to and displays a play situation on another game terminal to direct a network based play is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-223084 (pp. 5-12, FIG. 1)